mycharmedfanfictioncharacterinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell, a compassionate forgiving witch, is a daughter of Victor Benet and the late Patty Halliwell. She is the younger sister of two and the older sister of one. Phoebe is also happily married and is the mother of four beautiful daughters. "I'm your auntie Phoebe, the one who will let you get away with a lot, but don't tell your mommy that." Phoebe- Payton Personality Phoebe is the most caring out of her sisters, perhaps it’s due to her power of empathy? Phoebe is very forgiving, understanding and accepting, she believes everyone deserves a second chance. Phoebe is very kind to everyone even if they don’t deserve it. Mortal life In the second chapter of the first fanfiction, Phoebe and Coop had decided it was time to move out of the Halliwell manor. They found themselves an apartment and moved in at the end of the chapter. Career Throughout the show, Phoebe took on many jobs, none of which were a success until she became the advice columnist for the local newspaper. Throughout my fanfiction, Phoebe never changed jobs. In the first chapter of my first fanfiction, Phoebe had shown up to work late once again and immediately apologized to her boss who told her she was lucky the paper was nothing without her. Phoebe then got to work in her office. Marriage When my fanfiction began, Phoebe and Coop were engaged and were excitedly planning their wedding. They finally got married in November 2007. They had their wedding at the manor with close friends and family. They have a great relationship and they rarely ever fight or even argue. Magic life Phoebe is a witch from the Warren line. She is also one of the four original charmed ones. Powers Phoebe developed her power of premonition while still in the womb, however, her powers were binded when she was born for her protection against an evil warlock named Nicholas. After reading an incantation from the Book of Shadows in her very early twenties, her magic was unbinded. Throughout the rest of the show, she gained her power of levitation and her power of empathy. Magic situations Parenthood ' Phoebe is the mother of four daughters who are all very different from each other yet much alike. She is the mother of Prue-Johnna, Parker, Patty, and Penny. ''Parenting style Phoebe can be too easy on her daughters and she hates having to discipline them, she avoids punishing them when possible. She does tend to let her children get away with a lot, but when she has to, she will put her foot down. Phoebe is also known for spoiling and overprotecting her youngest daughter. '''Cool facts. Phoebe was the only one of her sisters born in Halliwell manner. This means she was born on a spiritual nexus which means she can be good or evil. Quotes "That's the Billie we know she's back." Phoebe October 2006 "Oh no, time to relax, I'll call the police this is a crime!" Phoebe to Piper in February 2007. "Poor guy, I came by during my lunch break to help out and he just passed out." Phoebe to Paige about Leo, March 2007. "You're crazy, you know that." Phoebe to Piper and Paige You won't be hearing any complaining from me again, I'm glad we still have 8 months." Phoebe to Paige "Yeah a book called: How to blow up your half white lighter kids, by Piper Halliwell, the volcano witch mother." Phoebe teasing Piper "Piper we have to talk about your kids!" Phoebe said storming into the house, September 2008. "And I thought you were dramatic." Phoebe to Piper "Hey what am I, chop liver? Let me in on this hug." Phoebe to her family "Prue Johnna Halliwell! Beam your cupid butt back here, you can't go to pre-school in just your diaper!" Phoebe to P.J., Sep 2009 "Prue Johnna Halliwell, you beam your sister back here right now!" Phoebe to P.J., Jan 2011 "You're late sit down and I'll make an exception this time" Phoebe to Andy, June, 2011 "I'm sorry about my little time traveler" Phoebe to past Grams, July 2011 "P.J. you're grounded until it snows in July" Phoebe to P.J. after bring her back to the present, July 2011 "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, what were you thinking" Phoebe to Wyatt, July 2012 “I just wish my daughter wasn't celebrating her 8th birthday while turning into a demon" Phoebe in November 2015 after finding out P.J. was infected by a wendigo.